


you really thought this was a good idea??

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: It's to be expected, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, chatfic, dumb chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Grif: you thought this was a good idea??????Washington: well damn do i want any of my friends to be hurtGrif: you literally shot donut onceWashington: y'know what fair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	you really thought this was a good idea??

**Washington made a group chat**

**Washington added Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, and 4 others**

Grif: tf is this

Washington: a group chat

Tucker: lmao why????? do u even know us dude

Washington: obviously, and i know you tend to get hurt every 2 seconds so i made this in case anyone gets seriously injured and needs help

Grif: clearly u dnt know us well enough

Simmons: Yeah! And also, Grif, please type properly, it's killing me.

Grif: who tf r u 2 tell me what 2 do

Simmons: It's physically killing me please.....

Caboose: HI EVERYONE

Carolina: Hello, Caboose.

Caboose: hi agent carolina :D

Donut: Hello Caboose!! How are you?? And how is Freckles doing?

Caboose: he's very good!!! so am i!!

Washington: please get back to the subject,,,,

Tucker: lmao what subject dude???? the subject that u clearly don't know us well enough that u didn't think we'd immediately destroy this chat??

Washington: y'know what, i tried

**Washington has left the chat**

Tucker: oh no you don't

**Washington has joined the chat**

Washington: end my suffering.

Tucker: oh stop being so dramatic you big baby

Grif: yeah wash stop being so dramatic. all you blues are dramatic anyways. be a red

Washington: what if i don't want to

Sarge: AGENT WASHINGTON, I ORDER YOU TO SWITCH TEAMS TO THE BETTER, MORE HONORABLE TEAM!

Washington: absolutely not

Tucker: is it bc you like me ;^)

Washington: you're insufferable, and you know it tucker

Tucker: aw :(

Grif: WAIT

Grif: CAN I ADD LOCUS?????

Washington: i mean,,,, sure,,,???? do you even have the ability to do that?

Grif: :D

**Locus joined the chat.**

**Locus left the chat.**

Grif: oh cmon

**Locus joined the chat.**

Locus: Stop adding me.

**Locus left the chat.**

**Locus joined the chat.**

Locus: Fine, what do you want?

Grif: YAY HI PARTNER!!!!!

Locus: I did not sign up for this.

Washington: no one did

Tucker: literally, wash just added everyone cause he thought it was a '''good idea'''

Washington: it was and you know it!

Tucker: literally WHAT made you think that???

Washington: direct contact! what if we get separated and someones in danger and we don't know??? damn it tucker do you not think

Tucker: lmaoooo stop being so paranoid????

Locus: It is a good idea.

Tucker: oh not you too

Locus: It's practical. I'd say Washington is the only person with a braincell here.

Tucker: dude you basically were obsessed with wash back on chorus are you sure this isn't just a tactic to suck his dick or smth

**Locus left the chat.**

Tucker: HA

Grif: >:(

**Locus joined the chat.**

Locus: _Let me leave._

Grif: HELL no!! we're stuck here too now you have to be here too

Simmons: Grif, with better typing? Never thought i'd see the day.

Grif: no. fukc off simmons. stfu

Simmons: Now the day has gone, i saw salvation for a moment, and now it is gone, never to be seen again.

Grif: r u taking dramatics lessons frm wash

Washington: for gods sake i'm not dramatic?????????

Grif: U R STOP DENYING IT

Locus: Washington please ban me, you're the only one with sense.

Washington: sorry locus, i left and the group leader permissions were handed to tucker

Locus: Dang it.

Tucker: man commits genocide, draws line at saying fuck

Locus: I hate you.


End file.
